Are you staying or going?
by Simon wanna be
Summary: Story dedicated to Wendy, what the sisters are going through.
1. All My Fault

This is tribute paid to Wendy

This is a short one shot of how her sister must feel, chipmunked.

Brittany's point of view

Dear Diary,

Why have you left me?

Where are you going and

why are you leaving me?

I know it's not your fault you can't control it.

You couldn't stop it! I should have been there

for you my dearest sister.

I was the one who failed you it was all my fault,

I wasn't there when you needed me.

I caused you this pain and suffering

If only I would have, could have and should have

done something else

Dear GOD please say my baby sister,

It seems hopeless,

Impossible, forever

And that it will never ever come to pass

But you are the only one who can save her

Dear GOD you have to save her

I cannot go on living my life

Without her, for her life

Was my world and

Without a world there

Can be no life.

So GOD save two lives

Bay saving my sister.

Why did I make her go through this?

What could I have done to prevent this?

If I could I would trade places with

My sister, I would invent a time machine

And go back and stop the events from

Ever occurring but I am helpless and hopeless.

Oh God let Eleanor live!

Wake her out of the coma she is in

I didn't mean to push her down the stairs

I was angry that she was using my

Stuff, I was wrong and I don't

Deserve to be here; I should have

Been the one who took the

Plunge for my stupidity.

What was I thinking?

Why would I ever want to

Bring you harm? Why am I

So selfish?

What is wrong with me?

This is a sad sad sad day, for me the worst sister in the world.

Jeanette's point of view,

Dear Diary,

What makes a person so dear to you?

What drives a person to craziness?

Why is it that we hate our siblings

But when something tragic happens that we

Miss them more than ever before?

What causes us to be so hateful and

Mean that is causes the demise of one your best friends?

Is it human nature? Our violent history?

I hope for our families sake that one persons erratically

And irresponsible actions doesn't cost us to

Lose the one of our best friends, family and

At times enemy and companion.

I would like to take the time

To remember and pay tribute

To all the good times that

We had together, the sad

Times and the bad ones

That helped us grow closer together

Stupid selfishness gets the

Best of us and has claimed

The best of us.

Will I ever get to know

Who you will become

When you grow up?

Will you marry the man

Of your dreams?

Will you have kids?

Oh pity overcomes me

For the one whose conscience

Is burdened for causing the peril

Had has befallen our sister and friend.

Strange, weird and sad day for me.

The events that took place and things that are said are to my limited knowledge not true in anyway shape or form. It is the over guilt and then flashing back that occurs before and future events that may never come to pass.

I know how Wendy's sister Mattie feels right about now, because I have experienced my fair share of tragedy in my life, I lost all my grand mothers and one grand father within a year, 2004-2005. I felt the exact same way, it is impossible to care about yourself when you think that it was all your fault. Stop blaming yourself and begin taking care of you so that when the dark night breaks and the sun comes up you can support your sister. Here's to you Wendy. You are an inspiration to many writers, when you come back I hope you decide to create an account.


	2. The Truth

Brittany's point of view

Oh I thanked GOD she woke up!

It was nothing short of a miracle

That she woke up the same day

She slipped into the coma.

And those faithless doctors said she

Wouldn't wake up any sooner than

At least a week, but they underestimated

the power of sisters and their bond.

I was so excited that I slipped out of the

Room to call and tell the boys what had

Happened and that everything was ok

She was going to live I was ecstatic

There was a close call of her waking up

But she didn't but just as I was giving up

Hope and faith she came around.

Eleanor had a very weak heart beat and was

Very weak, I cant help but feel extremely

Bad at how severely I injured her by pushing

Her down the stairs. How was it possible?

I don't care it doesn't matter as long as she is ok.

I will pray that her surgery goes well tonight and

that we will see her in the morning.

Love YOU ELLIE!

Jeanette's point of view.

OH MY GOD! The doctor pulled me aside and told

Me that Ellie had suffered a broken rib and severe

Bruising all over her body which is inconsistent

With a fall from a flight of stairs, he asked if she

Had been in a fight or been beaten up? I was stunned,

Surprised, angry, spiteful and most of all hurt that

My sweet and kind sister had been the victim of an

Attack without cause. I wanted to find the perp and beat

The living hell out of him/her or them I held back my

Tears of rage and anger that were building. When the doctor

Left I poked my head out of the hospital room to look for Brittany.

She wasn't insight and I confronted Ellie, she broke

Down crying. I felt her pain I demanded that she tell

Me you it was that hurt her so that we could file a police

Report and get the S.O.B. off of the streets and keep others

From getting hurt. She told his name was Jack Ramesy.

That name burned in the pit of my fierce heart, I actually hated

Someone for the first time in my life. I told Ellie to get some

Rest while I stepped out to use the restroom.

I called Theodore and had found that Brittany had told him what

She thought had happened. I told him that Brittany wasn't the actual

Cause but rather she was beaten up and I had a name to go along with it.

I told him the name and he was so pissed and sad that he hung up the phone

Abruptly without even saying good bye. I think I made a mistake, I fear that

Something bad is going to happen.

Please GOD don't let Theodore do anything stupid.

Theodore's point of view,

Man I was shocked and horrified when Brittany

Told me what she had done and that my Eleanor

Was in bad shape because of her. Burt I couldn't

Hate her for happened because I had many times the

Exact same idea of doing that to Alvin.

I was blown away when Jeanette called me and

Told me of her discovery, there was actually

Hate and venom in her voice as she told me

What she had learned from the doctor and

Ellie told her. I was so shocked and angry I

Threw my phone at the wall breaking into tiny

Pieces. It was such a commotion that Simon and

Alvin came rushing in. I decided not to tell them

What I had been told but rather made up a fib

That sufficed and they left.

I was so angry that when I had walked calmly

Out of the house and down the street a ways I

Began running with all of my might and strength,

I had to clear my head and I ran all the way to where

Eleanor used to live in a tree house. I was out of breath

And not as angry. I had taken Simons cell phone I knew he

Would be pissed but wouldn't cause me bodily harm

Like Alvin would if I touched his stuff. I felt sleepy

And laid down on the floor for a quick nap and slept

The entire night, until I heard Si's phone ringing.

I was expecting it to be Alvin or Simon calling to chew

Me out. But to my surprise it was Jeanette, I answered the

Phone and was greeted with a sobbing and worry stricken voice

Telling me even worse news. I was furious all over again.

A rage that burned me up from my head to my feet, I was

Going to exact my revenge! As I was leaving I saw a picture

Of kind Ellie and screamed

I WILL AVENGE YOU ELLIE!


	3. Vengence

Brittany's point of view,

Oh GOD not again, please don't let it happen

Again I can't live if it happens again. The

Doctor said if she falls back into a coma she

May never wake up again! The surgery went

Badly and now she is extremely close to

Relapsing. As if that wasn't bad enough I

Just learned Jeanette withheld important

Information from me about what actually

Happened to Ellie. I can see why she did it

Though, she just wanted me to have a moment

Of happiness no matter how brief it was or is.

But now a new problem arises, I am PISSED!

I was about to bolt out of the hospital but I

Stopped and realized that I could take care of

Him after Ellie was well and not threatening

To go into a coma again. I wish I could deal out

A dose of justice for my sister. But I will get my revenge.

Oh well the good news is that she is still here and

Not in a coma and that is why I am spending all of my

Time with her trying to make her feel better and to

Comfort her in her time of need like she has done for me

So many times.

I love you Ellie!

Jeanette's point of view,

Now I am more concerned than ever about Theodore doing

Something violent, I was actually trying to get a hold of Simon

And tell him what I told Theodore so he can keep an eye on him.

But I actually told Theodore and didn't know it until I had told him

That Ellie was in even worse condition than when he last heard.

I then called Alvin and told him to find Theo and make sure he

Didn't do something he would regret or end him up in the hospital

Next to Ellie.

Oh man this is turning into a nightmare and I wish it would just end

Already! I can't stand all of the things that are happening that is bad

Or could go bad. I can only pray that everything works out in the end.

God save Ellie and protect Theo from any danger he might get into.

Alvin's point of; finding out,

What! No wonder why he threw his phone I

Said as I got off of the phone with Jeanette.

Simon! Get over here! We need to talk now.

Simon came in a hurry and I told him all that I had

Learned from Jeanette. He was speechless. I said we

Need to find him before he gets a chance to get into trouble.

Simon asked me how we would find Theo since he hadn't

Come home last night.

I said remember I told you it was Jack Ramesy

Who beat the crap out of Ellie? Well we are going

To find out where he is and then we will find Theo

Because I am sure he is enraged to the max and will

Want to exact revenge and vengeance for his Eleanor

We headed out the door and went to look for him before

It was too late. I hope we find him in time.

Theodore's Point of view,

I am going to kick his a** all the way back to

Hell where he came from. I am so mad I could

Kill him but that would be to easy, for him that is

He wouldn't have to suffer like my Ellie is right now.

Oh look there's that bastard now! I thought to myself

Lets dance punk, you and me! I am going to lay you

Out and stick you on the hospital and see how you like it.

I screamed out to him saying something like I am going to

Kick your ass for hurting my Ellie! As I ran and delivered the

First blow, BAM! Ow, I think I just broke my wrist, but he didn't

Fall or was even phased by the blow.

He laughed at me as he balled up his fists and was getting ready

to pound me, I walked backwards then I tripped over something

and fell backwards. I hit my head and was dazed the only thing I

remember is seeing Alvin and Simon looking over me as I was

being carried by them to our house.

Alvin's point of view part 2 Violent encounters.

Man I am so glad that Simon and I got there when we

Did, otherwise we would have seen the cops cleaning

Up the remains of our youngest brother. What was he

Thinking? The guy was taller than Simon and almost

As strong as me. Ok ok I give he was stronger than me

But I still beat him, well not really it was Simon who

Found his weak spot.

I had engaged the enemy with full on assault of

My fists of fury, and a round house kick, But the dude

Was still standing, even the round house kick

Didn't have much affect, it forced him to shudder

As his whole head turned from the force but not

To the ground like I would have thought. Then Bam

He slugged me right in the eye and I fell to the ground

Out for the count considering I now had limited vision

Which was blurry at best from the involuntary tears streaming

From my good eye from the pain.

I am going to let Simon finish the fight scene since I cannot

Recall what happened in the correct sequence it unfolded,

I was pretty surprised that Alvin had jumped the gun and

Attacked, I had recommended we coordinate the attack as

To through the bully off of guard and keep him flustered.

But I guess Alvin just lost it when he saw Alvin fall and didn't

Know that he had not actually been hit.

Anyways back to the fight, so Alvin was out and it was left

To me, I learned that he was good at high hitting punches,

That left only one area that was his weak spot, I ran up to him

And kneed him right in the groin as he was hunching over his neck

Came down as my fist was going up and caught him right in the jugular

He let out a loud and long groan but because of the blow he was going

Down and I began to lay into him with lightening speed as I started hitting

His bread box. It the area just below the rib cage that expands and contracts

When we breath and when I punched it, it contracted forcing out all of the

Air in his lungs. I kept hitting him there until he passed out.

I then went and checked up on my brothers. Fortunately they were both fine.

Well except for Alvin's shiner on his right eye. He looked goofy and I had a

Hard time not laughing.

Well I am going to turn it back over to Alvin since this is his

Diary.

Any ways I, Alvin Seville do not look goofy with my black eye

I think it is a badge of courage even if it was Simon who took

Out the bully. Anyways we checked Theo over, he was fine, Simon

Said that the bump on his head knocked him out but when the swelling

Went down he would be just fine. So we began the long journey home.

I am too tired to continue dear journal, so I am going to call it a day.

Wow, what an amazing story right? Well I did drop a few little treasures in there the question is can you figure out what they are? Let me know in the comments/reviews.

As for you Mattie this little section was devoted to you and vengeance for your sister. It is only a coward that harms a girl, whoever this person is, is even worse than the scum of the earth. It is a shame that this happened, I described the actions and feelings that would and have come to me when I heard of what happened. I am so sorry for your loss. I am sorry that your sister is back in a coma. I do request one thing however, please give me the name of the state and city you are in. I promise I will not go over there and beat anyone up….. Yet!

Wish I could keep in touch with Mattie, so if you have a facebook account please add me as a friend:www. facebook .com/?page=1&sk=sent&tid=1494466971770#!id=100001177701022&ref=ts (remove spaces)

All my prayers and love to you and your family.


	4. Back at last

Brittany's POV:

OH MY GOD POOR THEO and Alvin

I got word from Simon that Theo went to

Go and confront the bully who beat up

Poor Eleanor. I am glad that he is ok. I

Learned that it was actually Alvin that

Was injured and nobody else. I guess that

Is why cooler tempers prevail, they actually

Make a game plan and roll with the punches.

Anyways I also learned that that mean bully

Got what was coming to him. Who knew Simon

Could actually take out some one almost twice his

Size? I mean he looks like a nerd with wimpy arms,

Nerdy looking glasses and a very reserved demeanor.

So it cannot believe that they waited for a week to tell

Me about this all going down! I mean why, oh I know

It was Alvin and his pride that he got beat and got a shiner

To prove how pathetic he is at fighting. Anyways Ellie still

Hasn't come out of her coma yet, I had to get on with my

Life I hate not having her around. There is news that she is

Improving but never news she is out and back to normal.

I mean it is a total drag.

Jeanette's POV.

HURRAY FOR SIMON! HE'S MY MAN! YES HE IS!

IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN!

I am so proud of my Simon! He did a great job

I mean violence isn't the right action in most cases

But defending your brothers from getting murdered

Warrants a show of force which I am surprised that he

Was able to deliver, I never thought of him as being

Built much less being able top defend himself.

It must have really boosted his confidence because

As soon as he had gotten home and tended to his older

Brothers wounds (mostly his shredded ego) he called

ME and asked my out! I was so excited and pumped

That he had finally asked me I practically

Scream YES at the top of my lungs. We have

Already gone out on our first date, it was a study

Marathon in the library but it was still awesome

No matter how nerdy Britt might think it was.

I just wish Ellie was here to see it and for me to

Talk about it. She was the caring and understanding

One I could always talk to. Britt's ok but she is stuck

In her own little word and mindset. If it's not within

Her standards then she looks down on it.

Simon's POV.

WOW I have never heard Jeanette so excited

In my entire life. I guess it was pretty obvious I

Was and have always been attracted to her and

She was just waiting for me to make the first move.

I would have to say that this was the best day ever.

For a lot of reasons, I saw Alvin get his butt kicked

And his ego knocked down to size and I was able to

Ask Jeanette out.

It is still sad what happened to Ellie. Man won't her

World be rocked when she finds out Jeanette and I

Are going out. The only side effect of beating up that

Bully is that most people are afraid of me and still

Others want to take me on. Normally I just walk away

But when they dare threaten my girl I open a can of

WHOOPASS on them and send them crying home to

Their mommy. I have yet to tell Jeanette about this.

The bullies I beat sure won't tell they got beaten up

By a nerd. So as long as don't get injured she will

Never ever know.

One week after all of these entries. Which means two weeks

After Theo, Alvin and Simon fought the bully.

Brittany's POV

We just got a call and Ellie is finally awake.

When we got there I said its about time you

Came back to us! You missed so much.

I am just glad that she is finally going to

Be coming home it has been hard

Not being able to talk to someone

Who is not a nerd and has gotten out

More than one week to buy stuff

For weird science projects.

I told her all that went on while

She was out of action. I am sure

She cant believe that she missed

All off the action that took place.

All I know is that I want to live

Happily ever after.

Jeanette's POV

Well I was actually having a nice

Semi-romantic lunch with my

Semi-new beau when I get a

Phone call from Brittany. I

Decided to take the call

Instead of ignoring it like

Usual. I am so glad I did

As it was word that Ellie was

Awake and no longer in a coma.

There is a GOD out there and he

Does care about me. I went over

There with Simon in tow as we

Wanted to break the news to

Ellie as to what had transpired

Between us. It was so cool to be

Able to talk to her again. I wonder

How she is taking all of the news

That has taken place over the last

couple of weeks.

I just hope Simon and I

Live happily ever after

And that he will pop the

Question soon.

Eleanor's POV.

WOW so much has happened

I am amazed at how brave Theo

Wanted to be even if he had

To be bailed out by Simon?

I thought Britt was blowing

Smoke up my nose when she

Told quiet Simon was the hero

I am so glad that Simon and Jeanette

Are finally together. I am still in pain

As the doctor said that my ribs will

Never heal completely and I will be

In some kind of pain the rest of my

Life which really sucks. But at least

The bully got a dose of his own medicine!

Serves him right for messing with me!

Well it is time to call it a day, I am

Hoping nothing else goes bad as I

Want to live happily ever after.

Well here is to you Wendy! I am glad that you are back safe and sound, I would have written sooner but as life and events would have it I had my own little disaster. I didn't get beaten up physically, my pain/trauma was all emotional/physiological. If you or anyone reading this is wondering what happened to me please feel free to read Miserable Life. I wrote it, it is based on true events chipmunked and name changes to protect the person. Well I take that back only one other name is really mentioned throughout the entire story. But I used two chipmunk characters in order to convey just how I felt. I hope you are doing great Wendy, I wish you luck on getting a fanfic account. When you do get one please please let me know so I can invite you to be a staff member of Simon and Jeanette Love Stories. Until next time! Keep safe and update me using this story dedicated to you.


End file.
